


In The Eye Of The Beholder

by Selkie_de_Suzie



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Achingly Romantic Fluff, Eye Color, Eyes Are The Windows To The Soul, Fluff, Potionless - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, So Sweet It Will Make Your Teeth Ache, butterfly bog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie_de_Suzie/pseuds/Selkie_de_Suzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn and Marianne discuss eye color. Bog and Sunny give their own opinions. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Eye Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> The result of me noticing that brown-eyed Marianne and blue-eyed Dawn both have love interests who happen to share the eye color of their sister. Obvious title is obvious. Without a doubt, the single most fluffiest thing I have ever penned.

“Brown eyes are the  _dreamiest_ ,” Dawn said, lolling on the grass. “You can just  _melt_  into them –“

“Nu-uh,  _blue_  eyes.” Marianne grabbed a seed from Dawn, and Dawn swatted at her playfully. Marianne bit into the raspberry and hummed at the sweetly tart flavor before continuing. “Blue eyes are just…maybe you can melt into brown eyes, but blue eyes, you just wanna drown in them, you know? No, actually, you know what? They make you wanna  _fly_. When they’re that perfect shade and they get so bright, it’s almost as if you have some the sky looking at you, skies that are all for you –“

“Brown eyes are bright,” Dawn retorted, wagging her head. “They get so glinty and glowy when the light hits them a certain way, and they just…”  _Sunbeams catching his gaze as he grinned at her, sweet and adoring and known and all for her_ …

Dawn sighed happily. “They just… _comfort_  you, you know? They’re so peaceful and sweet and you just wanna snuggle into them. You look at brown eyes, and…you  _know_  everything is gonna be all right,  _better_  than all right.”

“Blue eyes glow too.” Marianne reclined back and smiled up at the sky, the bright blue so vibrant and clear she was almost positive it was making her own eyes shine. “Blue eyes…they’re just always changing, you know? And it’s always so  _beautiful_. Like, they stay the same, but they always manage to surprise you with what you see in them. They’re clear and strong and can light up any darkness…”  _The natural phosphorescence of the Forest making his eyes even more intense, both the sheer blue and the depth of emotion in them sending a wave of dizziness through her, making her feel vulnerable in the best way possible…_

“Blue eyes…” Marianne murmured, gazing up at the endless sky, “…they make you feel  _free_. They make you feel like you’re free to be who you are. They make you want to surrender to them. And for once…it’s okay to.”

Dawn hummed at that, a sweet smile on her lips as she trailed her fingers through the soil beneath the grass, churning the rich brown of it, flecked with mica and warm with sunlight, full of life and vitality. “Sounds nice…”

“Yeah…” Marianne agreed softly, gazing up at the heavens and wondering just how high she could fly in  _another_  sort of skies before she felt it was too much for her to handle, too exposed, too vulnerable.  _Probably never…_

Dawn gave a blissful sigh before noticing how the shadows stretched on the ground. “I should be getting back to Sunny –“

“I need to meet with Bog anyways,” Marianne agreed, scrambling to her feet before helping her sister up. They sank into a hug, squeezing each other tight, and drew back. Brilliant hazel eyes met pure, pale blue ones, and both were lit with happiness.

“Tell Sunny I say hello, okay?”

“Give Boggy my love.”

They flew off, Dawn dipping and fluttering and twirling her dreamy way to the Elf Village, Marianne wasting no time and flying straight and true to the Dark Forest.

* * *

Sunny sighed happily, once again relishing in the fact that he could unabashedly snuggle up to his favorite person in the whole world. Not that he and Dawn  _didn’t_ hug and cuddle as friends, but there had always been that tiny little part of him that pined for something… _different._  Something more.  _And now you have it._

He nuzzled against her arm, and she giggled before fluffing at his hair playfully. She had always liked to tease him good-naturedly about it, and after enduring all kinds of pointed comments about his height from others, Sunny bore it with good grace. He still retaliated by flicking at one of her springy little locks. “Ya have a fun time with Marianne today?”

Dawn nodded and yawned, sleepy and relaxed. “It was nice.  _Really_  nice. Just to hang out, you know? Now that she’s no longer smothering me, we’re finally back to being friends as well as sisters. It’s…it’s really,  _really_  nice.” She paused and gave a little laugh. “Even if she’s totally wrong about eye color.”

_“Eye color?”_  Sunny cocked his head, intrigued. “What does eye color have to do with anything?”

Dawn giggled, shaking her head bit. “Oh, it’s just – Marianne and I were chatting, and we started talking about which was better, blue eyes or brown eyes.”

Sunny smiled. “Blue eyes so win.”

Dawn pulled back to look at him, shocked. “ _Wha-!?_  You don’t think brown eyes are…swoony and dreamy and perfect -?”

“Blue eyes  _are_  swoony and dreamy and perfect,” Sunny retorted with a grin, looking up at her, her gaze guileless and friendly and free of any judgment, as open and bright at her namesake. “They…they make you feel light, y’know? Like it doesn’t matter if you don’t have any wings, if you’re stuck to the ground. It’s…” He paused, a bit embarrassed. “It’s super cheesy, I know, but it’s like…they bring the sky to you. And you never thought you could touch the sky. And then suddenly anything is possible…” He looked up at her, flushing a bit - he hadn’t meant to get so carried away. 

But Dawn merely felt herself melt as his warm brown eyes - bark and soil and earth and everything that kept her feet planted, kept her grounded and aware - softened so beautifully, and she smiled at him eagerly, waiting for more.  Sunny continued, shrugging a shoulder bashfully. “Blue eyes…it’s impossible to look at them and not feel something. They… they make you feel hope.”  _Hope for a chance with her, hope for love, hope that she would one day see him –_

The combination of his heartfelt tone and the tender glint in his gaze sent Dawn’s heart fluttering like her wings. “I never knew you were such a poet,” she said, eyes crinkling as she smiled at him.

He shrugged again, matter-of-fact. “Just the truth,” he said airily. He glanced over at her and smiled. “Though I gotta say, I  _am_  kind of biased.”

Dawn blinked, confused, before –

_“Oh,”_  she said, understanding lighting her face, and then she blushed pink as a rosebud, pleasure making her eyes sparkle.  _“Oh, Sunny…”_  she said, her tone and smile teasing and flattered and tender. 

“Hey, like I said, just the tru –  _mph!”_  Sunny’s eyes widened as she pulled him into a kiss, impulsive and sweet and absolutely wonderful. Bright brown eyes sank closed as Sunny melted into the kiss. Man, she felt so  _perfect_  in his arms, like he was holding sunlight, tasting the breeze…

He grinned against her mouth.  _Who needs wings when I’ve got this?_

* * *

Marianne watched the moon climb the sky, and nestled back into her seat for the evening, provided by one almighty Bog King’s arms and legs and lap, giving a contented groan. “Now  _that’s_  what I call a good way to end the day…” she murmured, tipping her head against his chest.

“No disagreements there…” Bog murmured into her hair, trailing gentle claws over the vivid new mark purpling the slim, pale column of her neck.  She heard the smile in his voice and felt the rumble of his tones reverberate through her, and grinned as she snuggled as close as she could get.

It was a lovely evening, one that only the Forest could provide. Her top, considerably more torn than it had been when she said goodbye to Dawn, let in some of the cool night air, but on her still flushed skin, she wasn’t gonna complain. God, there really  _were_  benefits to having claws – particularly if they allowed for quick access in moments of passion.  _Third top this month, too. Probably should find tougher petals. Or maybe cool down a bit with the make-outs._  Marianne smirked. Tougher petals it was. Dawn would probably be up to crafting her something new…

“Dawn sends her love,” she mentioned casually, swinging her foot out over the branch they had settled on. “Meant to mention that earlier before we got…distracted.”

“How is she?” Bog asked, letting his hand drift from her neck to her hair, ruffling the dark locks, and Marianne shamelessly let her head loll back at the drag of his fingers on her scalp.

“She’s good,” she murmured. Man, for someone who could give off a hell of a  _Do Not Touch_  vibe, Bog was  _super_ tactile. At least when it came to her. “I’m really proud of her, you know? I used to think that she couldn’t focus on what was happening around her, but she’s been proving to everyone that she can take care of herself. You should hear her debate issues concerning the elves with Dad. He’s used to  _me_  being the argumentative one.” Marianne grinned then. “But I still win when it’s between the two of us, like today -”

“You two fought?” Bog paused, concerned.

Marianne waved a hand in a blasé gesture. “Nah, not a  _fight_  fight. An argument. Well, not even that. A discussion. Which I was winning.” Bog snorted at that, and Marianne had to hold back a laugh too. She really  _was_ hopelessly competitive. “About eye color, of all things. She thinks brown eyes are superior to blue, can you imagine?”

Bog looked down at her, bemused. “They aren’t?”

She twisted around to look up at him, surprised. “What, you think they are?”

“Naturally.” Bog’s reply was complacent, and there was an unspoken dare to the smile he offered her, which Marianne recognized with a sweet rush of fervor.  _Oooh, a make-out and a battle of wits. Best night ever._

“Oh yeah?” Marianne challenged, her eyes amber and mischievous and affectionate as it met the bright, almost crystalline blue of his gaze. “Let’s see if you can make a better case than Dawn did, your highness. You can’t deny brown eyes are ordinary. There’s nothing that really sets them apart. They’re just…you know,  _there.”_

Bog let out a bark of laughter. “Ordinary is a matter of opinion, Tough Girl.” He gestured between the two of them. “Goblins and fairies, for example. Our ordinary is your beastly.”

“I’m a fan of beastliness, myself,” Marianne murmured, smirking up at him, her eyes molten even in the darkness.

Bog felt a shiver go down his spine at the heat in her gaze and tone.  _Which she’s doing deliberately, the little minx. Shan’t be distracted, love._   

“Brown eyes,” he continued, letting his claws scratch gently at one of her ears, and she purred, leaning into his ministrations, “are far from ordinary. Even if they’re  _common_ , they’re not  _commonplace_. They…” Bog hesitated, wanting to word his thoughts perfectly, “…they make you see how something that you thought you knew, actually has…so much  _more_  to it.” 

Marianne cocked an eyebrow at him, her eyes glinting with curiosity. “Explain…?”

Bog tilted her head up so he could look at her straight on, and the light of the moon made the natural glow of her gorgeous eyes practically luminescent. “Brown eyes are so many things,” he murmured. “They’re fiery and dark and then light and warm…it’s almost as if they’re always burning, you know? Sometimes it incinerates you, other times it melts you. There’s always a warmth there.”  _Warmth when he thought he was meant for nothing but cold loneliness, locking himself away to shadows and gloom when she burst through his walls, her sword singing and her eyes blazing, full of fire –_

_That same blaze turning into gentle heat, sending a spark through his blood, blood that he had thought was icy poison after all those years alone, stewing in his bitterness. And here she was, thawing him with her gaze…_

Bog drank in the brilliant hazel of her gaze, golden and precious, once more struck by how similar it was to the amber set in his scepter. She was meant for his world, wasn’t she, belonged to this land in a way he couldn’t put into words, his in a way he dared not voice…

Bog shook his head, refusing to become maudlin, before continuing. “You feel warm when you look into them,” he murmured, and Marianne felt her breath catch at both the touch of his palm stroking along the line of her face and the look in his eyes, the forget-me-not blue piercing her heart with a sweet, sweet pain.  _So beautiful, and he’ll never truly know…_

Bog went on. “Blue eyes…they’re so cold, you know? Brown eyes melt you. They make any coldness go away.” Bog stopped and then smirked at her. “Counter argument?” 

Marianne continued to gaze up at him, looking a trifle dazed. “Wha -?  _Oh!_ Um…” She looked away before glancing back, biting her lip before smiling at him a touch guiltily. “Have to admit…sort of forgot we were having a debate.”

Bog grinned, taking in the twin patches of pink that had blossomed on her cheeks. Gods, she was so beautiful it hurt. “Shall I take that as a forfeit then, Princess?”

“ _Never,”_  she replied, the hint of a growl in her voice purely playful.  She wound a hand around his neck and tugged him down to her. “Though I  _am_ prepared to offer a different sort of battle…” she murmured against his mouth, her words and eyes heating him up like nothing else could.

He hummed thoughtfully, even as his hands dropped to her waist, his palms and claws easily spanning the slender curves of it. “As King…” He murmured back before giving a soft nip at her lip, making her sigh, “…I’m inclined to accept such an offer.”

“Truly, no ruler has ever been so gracious,” Marianne chuckled, nuzzling his nose, nails scratching at his scalp.

“Don’t let that get out,” Bog said dryly, even as he lifted her to settle against him, her long legs curling around him. Hells,  _nothing_  could compare to how she felt, how she looked, her eyes gleaming at him like  _he_ was the prey and she the predator.   _I’d let you slay me anytime, you wild thing_  –

“I know of a good way to shut me up,” Marianne retorted, before going in for the kill, her grin wolfish. 

They met as they usually did, hungry and halfway. Brown and blue disappeared as they sacrificed sight to succumb to touch and taste, as the moon glowed in the sky, seeing all…  

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I think brown eyes are the absolute dreamiest. But I do have blue eyes, so there is that…
> 
> God, this is fluffier than an Alpaca in need of a haircut...


End file.
